


Outsider

by panthershabit



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panthershabit/pseuds/panthershabit
Summary: Loki is taken to a place that will give him patience, understanding and time to make him feel less like an outsider.[AU where Thanos didn't find Thor and Loki at the end of Thor: Ragnarok]





	Outsider

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote a while ago but I guess there's no harm in posting it. I love the Loki/T'Challa ship as much as I love the Thor/T'Challa ship, they're all royal icons who deserve more than what the world can give them.

"Brother, you must understand, this is not the best idea. After all, remember my last visit.” 

Loki attempted to keep his head from turning but failed and showed his brother how nervous he was. Damn it. He’d never be so careless as to show his weaknesses but this time he was in a different frame of mind. For once he had helped Asgardians instead of trying to rule over them and now he enjoyed his brothers' presence. But now he was concerned about how people would react to his. 

“Oh Loki, I will explain to them how you’ve changed. I am the voice of reason in the Avengers after all.” 

“You believe that? Did you not form the ‘Revengers’ because they expelled you from their activities?” 

His brother chuckled and pushed a firm palm onto his shoulder - it was enough pressure to shift his hair. 

“You know you get defensive when you panic. Do not worry, I will persuade them to be lenient. You have to consider the fact that their land – _The_   _New York_  – was partially obliterated from your doing. As well as the fact you also took over one of their own. As for the civilians, they will not harm the King of Asgard’s brother.” 

A small smirk formed in the corner of Loki’s mouth and as they gazed at the tiny specks glistening in the black canvas of space. They still had a longer duration until they reached Earth but with some of their allies on board, it wouldn’t be so long. Korg was still shocked at the awakening of Miek and Valkyrie was humoring Bruce and Heimdall with tales of her drinking records. As much as he hated to think about it Loki admitted in his mind that he enjoyed this company. 

Truth be told Loki was devastated to discover Heimdall was disappointed in him. He had always looked up to him and felt hurt at the thought of letting him down. So he knew their inevitable discussion would be awkward but it would be good to talk to him again. He hoped that he would get a chance to start again but he knew there would never come such an opportunity. The man was well aware of how many people – including the Avengers – despised him and would happily kill him if they had the chance.  

“So wait, what’s your plan with me? Give me to the Avengers and see if I get to live my life? You know I’ll only break out again.” 

Thor turned to Loki and gave him a sincere look. An understanding look.  

“You are not going to the Avengers.” 

Loki’s eyes widened slightly but his eyebrow raised high and he let a quiet laugh out while staring at the ground.  

“Please don’t tell me the Revengers have a holding cell.” 

“Enough with the jokes. You are not going to be imprisoned. I decided that if the Avengers were not to call me when they needed me, we should I do the same? No, I contacted someone else about you, as well as where we can help these Asgardians.” 

Curiosity struck his mind. The only person who seemed possible to do such a thing was Tony Stark. But from he had seen Tony was too full of himself to do so. Either that or he would not do such action for Asgardians. 

“Brother, who are you talking about?” 

“Don’t worry you’ll see.” 

Thor was eager to meet one of his allies. This man was a loyal friend to Thor and had even explained the events in the United States with the Avengers splitting up. He’d understood the burden of being a king as well as losing a father. Despite his hesitance to join the Avengers he still offered his help for Thor’s injuries or repairing his technology. Well, his sister was the one repairing it. 

“From what I’ve seen it looks nice. I’ve only been the once, usually, I bring him to Asgard.” 

The blonde man smiled remembering the time his friend acted as if he saw nothing when he broke the Avengers’ game table.  

For the rest of the journey, Thor spoke to his friends as Loki watched them get closer and closer to land. His insecurities damaged his mind and opened a new sense of vulnerability to him. Especially when Thor told him that he had thought the world of him. He was not used to the idea of letting someone down so it was a completely different experience.  

Thor may have been there for Loki but other than him nobody truly trusted him. They likely did not like him either.  

“What is it called?” 

“Wakanda.” 

“And it’s king?” 

“T’Challa. King T’Challa.” 

 

* * *

 

“Brother, I understand you harboring that psycho because he is our cousin but this man? He is an agent of chaos and if the colonizers find out we have them then they’ll come for us too!” 

Shuri was not happy to hear another dangerous prisoner was being brought in. She lied about understanding T’Challa’s choice to keep their cousin alive. He had tried to kill both him and his sister as well as use Wakanda as a stepping stone to take over the world. But some of his ideas were not wrong. His mind was too perfect to waste and he had already been given up on before. So no matter how long it took T’Challa would not give up on Erik. 

“Let them try. They would never even reach past the Border Tribe.” 

T’Challa was confident in his defenses. Despite the fact they sided with Erik he understood that they were following orders so they continued to protect Wakanda from outsiders. 

“You cannot heal every man who seems redeemable.” 

Shuri had a point. Since Bucky Barnes had almost lost his life at T’Challa’s hands multiple times T’Challa assured himself if someone seemed lost he would help them find themselves again. First, the former Winter Soldier had received his help, then it was his cousin the ‘Killmonger’. But now Thor was asking for a personal favor so T’Challa had to take in Loki.  

The smart girl’s monitor flashed and she approached it with a frown. 

“They are almost here. Wait, what?!” 

Her excitement startled the older brother and she jumped in the air. 

“What is it?” T’Challa queried nonchalantly. 

“Alien technology is approaching!”  

T’Challa had forgotten her age and smiled. She had every right to be excited about aliens approaching. She may have been the source of Wakanda’s technological superiority but she was still a teenager. She ran with anticipation and T’Challa couldn’t help but be excited too.  

“Let’s see what’s in store.” 

With his hands behind his back, the king walked with his sister on the grass while staring at the sky. They could both see the giant ship slowly hovering down and the engines hummed loudly as a giant ‘whoosh’ emerged after its landing. Both of them were taken aback by the size of the ship and once the doors opened T’Challa recognized the fellow king almost instantly. 

“King T’Challa!” Thor exclaimed and the second he was on ground level the two embraced in a tight hug. They were allies but they were also close friends. Loki had simple grey cuffs around wrists that disabled the use of his magic and when he saw the two hugging, he let out a silent ‘bleh’ and pretended to throw up. Thor noticed and smiled at his brother, as did the man in front of Loki. When the two kings stopped laughing T’Challa looked Loki up and down before extending an arm out. “This is Loki, my brother.” 

“Ah, the ‘God of Mischief’. It is a pleasure to meet you, I hope it also a pleasure to know you.” 

Loki smiled and shook his hand with his bound one.  

“Believe me, pleasure and I go together. Who I share it with is  _my_  choice.” 

With that T’Challa nodded and looked at Shuri. 

“Why does he remind me of N’Jadaka?” She asked. When she rolled her eyes T’Challa looked at Loki and pondered on her question. His attitude was rather similar to his cousin’s. Hopefully, he wouldn’t act like him too. 

“Please do not disrespect our guest,” T’Challa smiled. “I am sure he is aware of consequences.” 

“Is that a threat?” Loki spat. 

“More like a reminder,” T’Challa shot back. 

Two lines of Dora Milaje stood opposite each other and span their spears in rhythm before slamming them firmly against the ground. Thor, T’Challa and Shuri walked ahead as Loki trailed behind. This was more comfortable than the chains and mouthguard the Avengers had placed him in, to say the least. In fact, this had been the most comfortable the black-haired prince of Asgard felt in a while. He could see T’Challa would entertain him with his personality – just his quips were enough to put a smile on his face. This was going to be fun. 

 

* * *

 

The room was empty but T’Challa still felt a presence. He recognized it as behavior his cousin would partake in but Erik had grown out of that over time. 

“Loki?” 

His voice echoed only and he looked around until a familiar figure emerged from behind a pillar. 

“You called.” 

There was something about him that was unusual. Not his tucked black shirt and black pants, despite it being late in the night with nowhere but the gardens to go. No, it was his tone. T’Challa noticed a lack of sarcasm – or maybe it was still there and he hadn’t noticed. Nonetheless, it was still good to talk to him. 

“You really seem to be taking advantage of our policies. I see you by the windows, in the gardens or here every day.” 

Loki’s head tilted slightly and he smirked at T’Challa’s words. 

“I was to believe there would be no issue with following the rules. As you are aware, I’ve usually had more trouble abiding by them.” 

The prince joined the king in looking outside at the glorious view of Wakanda and T’Challa gave Loki a smile. 

“I have heard some amusing stories about you. But I understand what you feel, my cousin felt like an outsider for his entire life. It caused him to be hostile and unfortunately cost the lives of many people, some close to me...even almost my sister’s and mine. If you find peace and rehab through your time here than I am in no position to dispute it.” 

Loki suddenly flashed and before T’Challa knew it he was the king’s cousin, again.  

“He looks like a fighter, where is he now?” Erik asked. It almost haunted T’Challa how he somehow managed to retain Erik’s voice but he was aware of Loki’s abilities. 

“N’Jadaka is currently in his quarters, serving a sentence for his crimes against Wakanda. I am surprised you have not met him yet, he is rather fond of the gardens too as well as the windows. But he prefers the sunsets of Wakanda instead of the night, he sees them as a fairytale. One I had to make real to right so many wrongs he had to go through.” 

T’Challa’s voice almost trembled as it was still a sensitive topic to reminisce on as well as talk about. Plus it did not help that everything had changed for him not too long ago. Loki noticed his expression and changed back to himself. 

“I do apologize for being inconsiderate. I just wanted-” 

“There is nothing to apologize for. You were being curious, not malicious. Truth be told when people ask about N’Jadaka it is more on the line of ‘when will he die for his crimes?’ or ‘why did you save his life?’ like he is not my cousin, my blood. I understand the severity of his actions but there was a reason for it. Wakanda failed him, my father failed him. I...I failed him.” 

Loki put a hand on T’Challa’s shoulder and comforted him. 

“Listen, I haven’t always been the best brother to Thor. Sometimes it haunts me to this day the things I did to him and put him through – especially the fact I cannot say it wasn’t personal because it was. I felt entitled to a mantle and well, it ruined the chance for us to be close.” 

“N’Jadaka felt the same. He believed the throne was his birthright and justice for the death of his father. But I will not let him rot in a prison and miss the chance to get to know him. That is the same with you. You have many abilities and it would be a waste for you just to sit and do nothing.” 

Loki felt a jump in his heart. That was the first time anybody had said they wanted to get to know him in a long time. Someone truly cared about him and wouldn’t give up on him. Despite Thor claiming he always thought the world of him Loki had the feeling he had given up on his brother. Who wouldn’t? At every opportunity, he had managed to disappoint Thor. 

“Thank you, T’Challa.” 

T’Challa shook his hand and nodded before backing away. He sighed and looked at the door. 

“Unfortunately, I must attend to something now. It was good speaking with you, Loki. We must do it again, and hopefully frequently. Goodnight, Loki.” 

“Sure thing. Goodnight T’Challa.” 

The king moved his hands behind his back and left the room with elegance. He also left Loki with a little smirk on his face as he stared outside of the glass, excited to talk to T’Challa again. And Loki didn’t need magic to know T’Challa had the same smirk too.


End file.
